


In Words

by beepbeepbop



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monologue, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbop/pseuds/beepbeepbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wonders how he can capture <i>Haru<i></i></i> in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Words

Sometimes, some people ask Makoto questions like “Why do you always hang out with him? He’s weird.” Or “Isn’t talking to him like talking to a wall?” Or worse, “Why are you even friends with him?”

Him referring to _Haru_.

And Makoto would blink back at them, because he didn’t expect them to be… so—

He’s not sure which word he should use here. Blind? Oblivious?

He settles on ‘unaware’. (It’s a nicer word.)

 

Makoto isn’t sure how to answer them.

 

He wonders how he can capture _Haru_ in words.

 

Okay, he’s going to try.

 

Haru is extremely passionate about swimming, and all things related to water. This is probably the most obvious fact about Haru, but most people haven’t seen how Haru’s like when he’s actually in the water.

Haru is an amazing swimmer. Makoto thinks the word 'understatement’ applies here. Anyone who has seen Haru swim would definitely agree. The way he glides through the water is fast and powerful, yet still smooth and _beautiful_.

But it’s not just that Haru’s a good swimmer—he’s genuinely passionate about anything to do with water.

 

Makoto knows that not many people really sees this aspect of Haru—Haru’s love for water is subtle and unspoken.

Aside from times when he strips and tries to jump into the nearest body of water, only to be held back by him, Makoto thinks, the oddly fond feeling taking over his exasperation.

Even then, they just think he’s weird.

But if they actually watched Haru, they would see the way Haru almost _merges_ with the water.

All the tension seems to seep out of him, and it’s when Haru’s at his most calm, most relaxed—eyes closed in (although this may not be the usual word to describe Haru) _bliss._

 

(It’s hard to look away from him.)

 

But there’s more to Haru than swimming and water.

Haru’s a really kind person.

Don’t be fooled by his cool, aloof demeanour—underneath it, he’s easily one of the most good-hearted person Makoto has met.  
Albeit presented in a blunt, seemingly careless manner.

 

When he gives advice, it's usually a little vague and ambiguous—like “do it your own way”, or something like that—but it _does_ (, surprisingly, ) work.  
(Or sometimes it doesn’t. Advice such as “let the water feel you”, never seems to make any sense to Makoto. But it’s so _Haru_ , and it’s given as genuine suggestion, that Makoto can’t help but smile exasperatedly.)

 

Also, Haru’s an affectionate person.

Not really in the physical sense, Makoto thinks, judging by how little Haru actually initiates touch or physical contact with other people.

It’s more of an emotional sense, where Haru loves all his friends and sometimes they might forget it, but Haru will find subtle (or straightforward ) ways to remind them.  
Slipping compliments (which he treats like 'facts’) into his sentences, or straight up thanking them (which he seems to be embarrassed about doing.)  
Makoto feels a small, private smile creep up his face— Haru doesn’t show the slightest shame at stripping in public at the drop of a hat, but thanking someone makes him so flustered ( _adorable_ is the first word that pops up into Makoto’s mind, and Haru’s going to kill him.)

When this actually happens, when the initial surprise fades, a warm feeling bursts in his chest and whoever says Haru is emotionally stunted clearly doesn’t know him well enough.

 

Oh, Haru's pretty protective of his friends, too. The way his eyes blazes, and how he speaks up, voice sharp and angry when he feels that his friends are threatened--Makoto thinks of that time he felt a little cornered when discussing his fear of the ocean, and how Haru had snapped at the others to drop it. 

 

And here comes Makoto's favourite part--When Haru's happy.

It's not so obvious to other people, but his steps will become lighter, face softer and he gets this look in his eyes that Makoto's not sure how to describe, just that it makes his chest feel too small for his heart.

 

And when Haru smiles it's the most precious thing in the world.

 

(Maybe the _cutest_ , too.)

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in hands* this is so bad


End file.
